Hold my hand
by Aurelyse
Summary: Aucun résumé, aucune saison, juste ... enjoy .


**Hold my hand (cover) **

This life don't last forever (hold my hand)

So tell me what you're waiting for (hold my hand)

We're better off being together (hold my hand)

Being miserable alone (hold my hand)

La vie que nous avons devant nous n'est pas éternel. Alors dis-moi, qu'attendons-nous pour enfin nous rapprocher. Je suis resté à tes cotés dans tout les bons comme les mauvais moments. J'étais ce Play Boy solitaire, mais j'ai voulu changer. Pour toi, pour moi, pour nous. J'ai voulu être une meilleure personne pour ma fille et grâce à toi j'ai réussi.

Cuz I've been there before and you've been there before,

But together we can be all right (all right)

Cuz when it gets dark and when it gets cold,

We hold each other till we see the sun light (so we can just)

J'ai toujours étais là, dans n'importe quelles situations. Je te l'ai toujours promis, Always. C'est notre mot, c'est notre accord verbal. Nous sommes magnifiques séparément, mais nous pouvons être extraordinaire ensemble. Pourquoi continuons-nous d'entendre ? Le bonheur est à porter de main, et pourtant j'ai comme l'impression que plus les jours passent, et plus il nous échappe.

Hold my hand (baby I promise that I'll do)

All I can (things will get better if you just)

Hold my hand (nothing will come between us if you just)

(Hold) Hold my, hold my, hold my hand (hold my hand)

The nights are getting darker (hold my hand)

And there's no peace... inside (hold my hand)

So why make our lives harder (hold my hand)

By fighting love, (tonight)

Prends ma main et je t'emmènerai dans un monde où les couleurs ont laissés place au noir et blanc. Où il n'y à plus d'injustice, où le monde qui s'ouvre à nous n'est que bonheur. Je ne peux pas te promettre que nos jours ne seront jamais semés d'embûche, mais je peux te promettre de tout faire pour éviter cela.

Cuz I've been there before and you've been there before,

But together we can be all right (yeah)

Cuz when it gets dark and when it gets cold,

We hold each other till we see the sun light (so we can just)

Je peux rester tout les jours que Dieu fait à tes cotés si tu le veux bien. Je peux bien rester à tes cotés en tant qu'ami si tu le veux, et même te voir embrasser un autre homme que moi, te marier avec un autre homme que moi si tel est ton bonheur. Mais je ne pourrais jamais m'empêcher de t'aimer. Ça m'est impossible. Alors ne me demande pas l'impossible. Ne me demande pas d'être ce que je ne suis plus.

Hold my hand (baby I promise that I'll do)

All I can (things will get better if you just)

Hold my hand (nothing will come between us if you just)

(Hold) Hold my, hold my, hold my hand (hold my hand)

I can tell that you're tired of being lonely

Take my hand, don't let go, baby hold me

Come to me and let me be your one and only

Cuz I'll make it all right till the morning

Un triste accident t'a fais perdre quelqu'un de très cher à ton cœur mais je te promets de rendre les instants que je veux vivre avec toi mémorable. Je ne veux pas les effacer mais simplement les remplacer par des moments heureux et pleins de bonheur. Au tout début, tu m'as dit que tu voulais ton « One and Done ». Je peux l'être pour toi, et tu le peux pour moi aussi. Tu ne seras pas ma « One » mais tu seras définitivement ma « Done ».

Hold my hand (baby I promise that I'll do)

All I can (things will get better if you just)

Hold my hand (nothing can come between us if you just)

(Hold) Hold my, hold my, hold my hand (hold my hand)

Prends ma main, et je te promets de tout faire pour que le sourire qui éclaire ton visage ne disparaisse jamais. Tout ce que je veux, c'est à partir de ton passé, recréer des souvenirs que tu ne pourras jamais oublier. Prends ma main, viens avec moi, et je te ferrai vivre dans mon monde où bonheur et amour tiennent une place importante à mon cœur, seulement si tu es à mes cotés. Rien ne pourra nous séparer si tu le veux vraiment. Prends ma main et je te promets de toujours faire les choses bien, pour que tu sois fière de nous et de se que nous avons traversé.

Always.

* * *

Chanson pour ceux qui sont intéressé la chanson est 'Hold My Hand (Cover)' by Joseph Vincent & JDC.

J'espère que vous avez aimé et reviews please :)

Lov'.

twitter: AurelyseMorel


End file.
